


Slendermon: A Mondo Oowada News Flash

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada's DNA is different from everyone else. He is Slenderman, one who would rather suck out the souls of the innocent than ride a motorcycle down the street. ((You know what, this is a CRACK FIC. THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. I LIKED THE IDEA AND I BARELY WRITE ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M AFRAID PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE GONNA INSULT IT. I'VE SEEN THOUSANDS OF POSTS ON TUMBLR OF THIS ONE FIC, AND IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THE NOTE, IT SAYS I WAS BORED AND IT WAS MADE OUT OF COMPLETE BOREDOM. SHUT UP ABOUT IT NOW, THANK YOU.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slendermon: A Mondo Oowada News Flash

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I WAS P BORED AND THEN THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THE BEGINNING PART WITH MONDO AND HIS BIKE GANG AND THOSE THINGS BEHIND HIM THAT WERE MOVING IT JUST REMINDED ME OF SLENDERMAN SORRY NOT SORRY

It was a normal night in the town, until Mondo Oowada would drive down the street with his gang. His gang was the most feared in all Japan, and the reason was because Mondo was… Slenderman (Called 'Slendermon' for Mondo specifically). Every night, those slender arms of his would form from his black jacket, and intimidate all who drew near. The gang was used to it; Daiya had told them about the family gene previously. Out of the gang, Mondo was terrible with people; afraid he would slip and suck the souls out of the one he would be conversing with. He couldn't control it, however, it seemed to happen most on the night of the full moon, where he would have to abandon his gang and stray himself from everyone by hiding in the nearby forest. Victims always lurked the woods, and only few witnesses have yet been spared, including one: Chihiro Fujisaki.

Chihiro had grown very fond of Mondo over the course of a few months; meeting up with him from time to time in a friendly manner with no Slendermon; and when Slendermon would come, Chihiro would do their best to calm him down. At some points in time (not often), Mondo would lose control of Slendermon, and let him take control, which result in severe outcomes; some even being the death of a friend or even gang leader. Chihiro had suggested to Mondo that he disband the gang for precautionary reasons, but Mondo said that it would ruin his reputation as a Super High School Level Gang Leader; aside from the fact that he wished to keep his brother's initial gang strong. Not many of the Super High School Levels knew about Slendermon, only Ishimaru, Naegi, and Chihiro. If one of those three were to spill the beans, there would be a lot of explaining to do, and Mondo definitely did not want that.

For now, Mondo was at his apartment, as Chihiro sat at the desk with computers galore. "Yo Fujisaki. Ya want anything to drink?" Mondo asked them, as he himself walked over to the fridge. "Maybe a… W-Water's fine." Chihiro replied, as Mondo got a glass cup from the cupboard and poured water from a pitcher into it. "Thank Aniki for the fresh water container thing. If it wasn't for this, we would be drinking shitty sink water again." Mondo placed the cup on the desk, walking into the family room and turning on the television, with the click clack of Chihiro's rapid typing. Mondo was used to it by this point; it didn't seem to bother him as much as it did before Chihiro moved in. He turned on the weather channel and fell asleep; this is what he normally did on a daily basis when not taking care of his gang.

There was a knock at the door, and Chihiro got up and answered it. It was Ishimaru. "I-Ishimaru-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Chihiro smiled, getting a smile back from Ishimaru. "Hello, Fujisaki-san! Is Aniki awake?" He asked. "He just fell asleep…" Chihiro sighed. "I could wake him up for you…!" "You would do that? Oh, don't be too harsh!" Ishimaru warned Chihiro, watching as they walked over to Mondo, shaking him lightly. "Oowada-kun! Ishimaru-kun's here!" Chihiro whispered, turning off the weather channel and watching Mondo sit up and stretch. "Really?" Mondo looked over at the door, getting a cheerful wave from Ishimaru. "Ah, hey!" Mondo stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Yeah, I was just takin' my nap on the couch over there." "It's quite alright! I just had a quick question about something." Ishimaru put his hands out from behind his back to reveal that he was holding a newspaper. "'Kay. Ask me inside." Mondo replied, leading Ishimaru inside and taking him into his office.

Ishimaru sat down on the tidy bed, as Mondo sat down next to him. "This newspaper was written by a student at Hope's Peak by the name of Mahiru Koizumi. Do you recognize this girl?" Ishimaru flipped to the back of the paper to show him a picture of a girl with short red hair and a gleaming smile. "Barely." "This is one of the girls you spared. She caught a picture of you, and has sent it to the newspaper! I'm surprised they believe it!" Mondo put his hand on his forehead. "Shit… How did she get a picture?!" "Aniki, she is a Super High School Level Photographer!" "That explains it." He shook his head. "Dammit… I'm screwed. Everyone knows about 'Slendermon'. Am I goin' to be visited by paparazzi now or some shit?" "I don't believe so! Let me know if there are any!" He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. "Whoa whoa whoa. Where do you think yer goin'?" "I left my dryer on! I have to turn it off! Goodbye!" Ishimaru ran out of the apartment. Chihiro watched.

"What was that all about?" They asked. "Some chic met up with Slendermon, and now it's all over the newspaper. Apparently it was one of the second years. Mahiru Koizumi." "Do we have to go into hiding again…?" Chihiro's eyes began to water. "Nah, we don't have to. We're in the clear. I can kill them all." He said emotionlessly, lying back down on the couch and turning on the weather channel. "Now to continue napping." Mondo fell back to sleep, while Chihiro typed away on the computer.


End file.
